


I just need someone to talk to

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, First Time, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Matespritship, Tentabulges, Virginity, Xenobiology, budding flushed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan comes to talk to the only troll who can stand him.</p><p>All the way back at the beginning of the series when they were on the meteor. </p><p>Feferi and Sollux aren't really part of this at all, but they get a mention at the end so I figured I'd tag them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fr1gglefrack1s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr1gglefrack1s/gifts).



> Written for a friend of mine as part of an art trade.
> 
> March, 2015 - Lots of much needed editing. Word changes, grammar and typo fixing, that sort of thing. It's just generally a better, smoother read now. Enjoy!

Eridan slides up beside the console Karkat is sitting at. The entire main room is devoid of other inhabitants for once, the other ten trolls almost certainly up to things Eridan would rather not think about. He folds his arms and begins to pout, waiting for Karkat to indulge him.

While not actually doing anything on the computer, Karkat still refuses to take the bait Eridan is setting out for him. Instead, he opens up a document and pretends to type something, acting as if he’s far too enthralled with serious, important work to speak to Eridan.

Several minutes later, Eridan’s patience wearing thin, he lets out an exaggerated sigh. When Karkat still refuses to engage him he lets out another, and then a third. Karkat outlasts him in this war of attrition, remaining non-verbal for longer than Eridan.

“Hey Kar?”

Oh good, he spoke. God damn it. “What do you want?” Karkat briefly glances at Eridan before returning his eyes to the ‘very important work’ on his computer.

“You got a minute, buddy?” Eridan used his most friendly and polite voice.

No I don’t have a minute, can’t you see I’m feverishly busy with this bullshit project I created when you walked into the room? “Not really, but I'm sure that won't stop you.”

And it didn't. “I just need to talk to someone...”

“Why in the ever-living fuck would you come to me to talk? I have to be the least personable person on this entire goddamn rock with the possible exception of... nope, no exception, everyone here is better to talk to than me.”

“Wwha-, Kar, you’re great with people. And... you’re the only one wwho wwill give me the time of night...”

Karkat lets out an exasperated sigh and leans back from the computer, swiveling the chair to face Eridan. God this loser can be so pitiable sometimes. “Yeah, whatever, fine. What the hell is suffocating your thinkpan so bad you have to come to me of all people for help?”

Eridan pauses and shifts on his feet while he figures out exactly how to say what he wants to say. “Wwell... it’s about Fef and Sol...”

Oh fucking wonderful, romance problems, this is exactly what I need to deal with right now. No, really, I’m not even being sarcastic or anything, this is probably the most entertaining thing that could have possibly come out of this guy’s mouth. “Because they’re obviously flushed for each other and constantly flaunting that fact to everyone whether anyone wants to see that shit or not and Feferi dumped you not even a week ago while you were in the midst of trying to go flushed with her and now you’re insanely jealous and have overwhelming feelings of platonic hatred towards both of them which are complicated by the fact that you’re also waxing black for Sollux and can’t help but continue to feel pity for Feferi?”

Eridan stares, a bit stunned. Karkat takes his silence as an opportunity to continue.

“And all of this wouldn’t bother you so much if it didn’t seem like everywhere you went you were met with two things - other trolls in happy relationships, and constant disinterest and/or hostility towards your very existence. Am I close?”

He nods, still unsure about how to respond. Hearing it all projected back at him was really starting to sting, though.

“Do you want actual advice here or did you just want to spew a bunch of shit at me that I already knew?”

He had just wanted to vent, but Karkat kind of stole the thunder there. In an attempt to make sure the conversation didn’t just end, Eridan decides to listen to some advice he has no intention of following. “Wwell, I mean, if you think there’s a wway to fix any of it that wwould be pretty cool to hear.”

Karkat sighs with feigned reluctance to discuss romance and the flaws of others. “You could start by being less of a dick.”

Eridan looks hurt. What did he even do to deserve that?

“Your whole genocidal campaign is still rubbing people the wrong way - I think even Equius is upset about it, you know, because his moirail and all? I mean even if there’s personally nothing he’d love more than to be culled by some highblood asshole. So maybe you could start with an apology and make more of a point to not use slurs like mustard blood anymore?”

He frowns and huffs. “Yeah, sure, wwhatever, if you really think that wwill help...”

“I don't think, I know. It will help. Next, you can stop fixating on your hate so much. Obviously as a matter of natural instinct we can’t help but be filled with hatred at all times, but you can at least try to divert your attention to something else. Now that genocide is out of the question you should probably find a new hobby. Maybe Kanaya would teach you to sew or some shit, I don’t know. I’m not here to fix all your problems, alright, so you’ll just have to figure out what the hell to do with your time on your own. Just... make sure it has nothing to do with hating and/or killing people and/or things.”

Eridan nods in agreement, but as he begins to think of possible hobbies he draws nothing but a blank. 

“And thirdly, you could stop being so goddamned self-absorbed. You’re not the only asshat with problems, you know. Just a ‘how’s it going’ can go a long way with these pricks. Not that I really give enough of a fuck to ever say that, but I’m pretty sure it could help you.”

He pauses, raising an eyebrow. “Do _you_ have any problems, Kar?”

“What? Of course I fucking have problems, I have more problems than every other living thing still in existence combined, what kind of fucking question is that?”

“You wwanna talk about them?”

“What the fuck would I want to do that for?”

Eridan puts his hands in a diamond shape. Karkat groans and rolls his eyes.

“Oh god fucking damnit, don’t even start with me Ampora. I am not now, nor will I ever be, interested in going pale with you so just cut the shit right this fucking second before I permanently terminate this and all future conversations with you and curse the fact that I can’t erase the fact that I ever talked to you in the first place. I’m giving you advice because you’re more pathetic and needy than a wriggler and I get this feeling that if I don’t you’re going to fly off the handle and do something more horrific than you have ever done before. Do not, under any circumstance, confuse this for any kind of desire for moirailegance with you.”

Eridan pouts, giving Karkat his best hurt face. Pretty used to rejection at this point, he moves on quickly enough. “I’m no wworse than Vriska about the wwhole genocide and self-absorbtion thing.”

“Yeah, and by and large people hate the fuck out of her platonically-speaking too.”

“... Okay, fair point... but I knoww at least one person is flushed for her so wwhat’s she got that I don’t have?”

Karkat rolls his eyes. “Okay, for starters, she and Kanaya have a long and difficult relationship full of complexities that roughly equal those found in quantum physics. To simply say that Kanaya is flushed for her is an unthinkable disservice to the intricate web that is romance. Second, we can all smell the desperation on you and that’s not a good shade on anyone. Third, we all sort of speculate that sea-dweller junk glows in the dark and I think that probably discourages a lot of people. And lastly, I happen to know for a fact that someone is flushed for you, they just have more important shit to deal with right now than getting into your obnoxiously striped pants so stop your fucking whining.”

“... You think my bulge glowws in the dark... wwhat kind of... wwait, wwhat did you just say about someone being flushed for me? Wwho is it? You have to tell me, Kar, it’s your duty as team leader and resident romance aficionado.”

“I absolutely do not have to tell you anything, I have no obligations to anyone.”

“I’ll tell you if my bulge glowws if you tell me wwho’s flushed for me.”

Karkat pondered that a minute - that was pretty interesting and could once and for all settle a long-running bet between the resident land dwellers... but on the other hand, the person with the flush-crush had a right to privacy and not being hounded by Eridan for a date. “Nope, not good enough. You’ll have to give me a better deal than that.”

“Wwhat? That’s some choice and highly private information right there!”

“You heard me.”

Eridan huffs again. “Fine, I’ll tell you that and I’ll give you another prime sea-dweller secret.”

“How prime?”

“So prime I bet even the guy screwin’ a sea dwweller doesn’t knoww about it.”

Karkat studies Eridan for a minute, trying to determine how honest he’s being. Eventually he gives an approving nod. “Alright, you tell me first though because god knows I don’t trust you one fucking bit.”

Eridan almost objects but... yeah, that’s completely fair. “Okay, wwell first, yes. It does gloww, thank you very much. Pailing in the pitch black depths of the sea is hard.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of Karkat’s lips. He refrains from laughing, quietly reveling in how fucking funny that is and how much completely bullshit and useless money he’s going to win. “Well that settles that, then. Now what's the other thing?”

Eridan unwraps his scarf from his neck, holding it in one hand while he pulls off his shirt.

“Hey, I didn’t ask for a goddamn strip tease here, what fucking gives? Put that shit back on.”

Ignoring him completely, Eridan turns around to reveal his bare back. With a flex of some specific sea-dweller muscles, two rows of more than a dozen, long spikes each, one row on either side of his spine, pushes through his flesh. The few inches of them closest to his skin are a deep violet, and the last inch is a violent magenta color.

Karkat shuts up immediately upon seeing them, his jaw dropping open just a little. “What the ever loving fuckbiscuits are those for?”

“I’d say ‘touch one and find out’ but you just finished telling me to drop the murder hobbies.”

He scoffs “Oh no, a little prick from Eridan’s magnificent... spiny... things, I’m so weak I think I’ll just keel over and cease to exist.”

Eridan reaches back and delicately squeezes one of the spines between two of his fingers. A very small amount of magenta liquid gathers at the tip, which Eridan promptly wipes up with a finger. He turns back around to face Karkat, still shirtless, and cleaning off the bit of liquid from his finger with his tongue.

“So it... leaks? That's fucking gross, Eridan. What is that shit?”

“Venom. Pretty nasty stuff for land dwwellers and lusi. Gotten me out of plenty of grapples that weren’t going my way. I’m betting Fef’s could even make me sick, but obviously she’s never stuck me with ‘em.”

Karkat's actually a little surprised she hasn't. He sure would have by now. “... So you and Feferi have loads of poison hidden away in your body and could kill all of us by gently backing into us?”

“Venom. It needs to actually get into your blood. Might give you kind of a rash if you touch it, I guess. But yeah, I suppose wwe could. It’d have to be pretty deliberate though, these things aren’t easy to pull out.”

Karkat starts to think about that, sure that there must be a way to utilize this for the benefit of the team. As his mind starts to wander over the possibilities, his eyes wander over Eridan’s chest - full of scars and those weird rib-gill things and soon he’s not thinking about the venom at all.

Sensing that Karkat has forgotten his end of the deal, Eridan pipes up. “Hey, Kar,” he snaps a few times to get his attention. “You’re not gonna back out, are you?”

He shakes his head, pushing out all thoughts of Eridan’s skin and strength, and makes eye contact with the other troll. “Of course I’m not going to fucking back out of our deal, I keep my goddamn word unlike most of the assholes on this rock. Fuck, can’t even give a guy a minute to think, you’re so fucking needy all the time. Are you really that desperate to know who’s flushed for you?”

“Wwell... kinda yeah, actually.”

Karkat face-palms and groans. “Of course you are. You know, Eridan, I don’t get it - I honestly don’t. You’re so goddamn needy and desperate and pathetic and whiny and despite your high and mighty caste status you can’t seem to ever get a goddamn thing you want. Like really how much must the Universe hate you to give you blood like that and then not give you anything for it? At least low bloods just sorta know that they’re gonna have a hard go of it, but the Universe set you up violet just to fuck with you. It’s all like “Oh look, you’ve got the easy road, life’s gonna be sweet Eridan” but then nothing ever fucking goes your way, like some kind of grand cosmic joke where the entire purpose of your existence is to be mocked and laughed at. Your shock and indignancy at your constant suffering is a Universal joke.”

Ouch. “Uh, this isn’t really helping me feel better and it’s also not telling me wwho li-”

Karkat cuts him off, continuing his rant. “And you know _why_ I’m the only one who can even stand your face? It’s because I know exactly what that’s like - I know what it means to exists so that the Universe has something to laugh at and to get completely fucked over at every turn. It fucking sucks - it hurts basically all the time and it’s absolutely fucking hopeless because it’s the Universe itself holding you down and no matter what you do right, nothing will ever go the way you want it to and it’s just... fucking hell, it’s so goddamned pitiable. You’re the most sad, pathetic person I’ve ever met and yet you constantly deny your situation and I pity you more than anyone because of it. So yeah, there, it’s me, woo, big fucking deal I have a flush-crush on the Ampora asshole. Big goddamn prize there, right, Eridan? Congrats, someone likes you and it’s the most useless and irritating person on this rock - second to you, of course. Just your luck. Somehow your romantic situation managed to get worse. And on top of all of that, _I_ have an _unrequited_ flush crush on Eridan Ampora, the guy who wants to screw everything! Good job, Universe, you really outdid yourself this time!”

Hearing only the parts of Karkat’s rant he thought were in any way pleasant, Eridan cuts straight to the point. “... You wwanna go out wwith me flushed-wwise?” Eridan’s cheeks were growing violet.

“Like I want to cut off my own bulge.” Clearly a lie, but for god's sake, some decorum must be maintained.

“But you just said...?”

“Yeah I know what the fuck I just said, okay, I just... god damn it, I don’t have time for all that relationship bullshit. I have a team to lead and some hairless monkeys to fuck over.”

“Wwell... I mean, I could not take up that much of your time?”

“What the fuck is this even about?! There’s no possible way you even kind of actually reciprocate my feelings, you’re just desperate and going for the only chance you have at getting laid.”

“That’s... sorta true? But how are you really any different here?”

Karkat scoffs. “Like hell I’m not different! I’m desperate for a lot of things, but getting laid is absolutely not one of them.”

Eridan doesn’t believe him - whether that’s because he’s too adamant about pailing someone or because he senses a lie is something even he isn’t sure about. He takes a few steps closer to Karkat, standing right in front of him now and dropping his shirt and scarf along the way.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Eridan takes his hand and Karkat lets him with less reluctance than he wishes he had. “Kar, I knoww you’re a mutant so if that’s wwhat this is about you can just drop it.”

“Fuck off, that’s not what this is about! And who the fuck told you that anyway? I am so going to cull Terezi the next time I see her...”

Eridan rolls his eyes. Karkat is so defensive about this, poor guy. He’s the only one here who can’t see past his mutation. Almost makes a guy pity the sucker. He raises Karkat’s hand, placing it very gently on the gills on his ribs. “Then wwhat’s it about?”

Karkat loses his words when he feels Eridan’s alien skin against his own. He doesn’t dare move his hand, erring on the side of caution to ensure he doesn’t hurt the other troll.

“Guess it all just comes dowwn to denial, huh?”

“I... don’t deny anything...” Karkat’s voice falters as Eridan moves his hand over the tight flesh of his abdomen.

He grins a bit. This felt so much better in reality than in his imagination. “So then you wwant to explore this wwhole flushed thing?”

Karkat nods, completely forgetting the point of his refusal in the first place - past Karkat is such an idiot. He takes some initiative now, bringing his other hand up to Eridan’s stomach and rubbing them over his abdomen and chest, carefully avoiding the gills.

“You knoww I alwways find that testing the wwaters just makes you more nervous about them, it’s usually best to just jump right in.” He flashes Karkat a fangy grin.

“Hey, I’m the expert here, don’t rush me.” Karkat snaps and flushes a bit. 

Eridan laughs and wiggles his hips. “Just howw long has this been pent up, Kar?”

He growls but doesn’t remove his hands from Eridan. “Fuck you. Fuck you is how long, okay, now just shut your protein chute and let me enjoy this.”

He grins and obliges, allowing Karkat to feel him up in silence while he drops to his knees to be somewhat more level with the seated troll.

Karkat’s hands move up to Eridan’s chest and shoulders, rubbing and gripping the flesh he finds.

Eridan ventures a bit of exploration himself, setting his hands on Karkat’s legs and gripping his thighs before moving them up and under his shirt.

He lets out a hesitant groan and tenses. He’s never actually had anyone touch him skin-to-skin like this and it’s more intoxicating than he ever anticipated. 

“Good, huh?” Eridan grins.

“Oh my god, seriously just shut the hell up.” His cheeks are showing red now.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you love hearing me talk like this.”

“F-fuck you with some kind of stabbing implement.” He's losing the ability to think of good retorts.

“I was kinda more hoping for something along the lines of your bulge...”

Karkat looks away completely, in no way prepared to come back with anything. The reality of the situation is somehow short-circuiting his usually impeccable wit.

Eridan revels in his power and grips the bottom of Kar’s shirt, trying to pull it up.

Karkat removes his hands from Eridan, pulling his shirt back down. “Hey, quit it! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“You really wwant to keep your shirt on wwhen this is starting to get so good?”

“It’s not that good.” A flat out lie.

“Uh-huh.” Eridan tries to pull up again, Karkat stays firm, Eridan removes his hands entirely. “Yeah, fine, I guess wwe’re just stopping there then, seeing as howw you clearly don’t wwant any more.”

“I didn’t say that...”

“Then take your shirt off.”

“Why should I?!”

“Because I’m done until you do.”

With a grumble Karkat reluctantly pulls his shirt up and off. The shade on his torso is different than his face and hands - it’s lighter with a noticeable tint of red.

Eridan raises an eyebrow. “You tan or something?”

“... No, I just... forget it, okay?”

He rolls his eyes and decides to let it go for now, putting his hands back on Karkat’s chest where they belong. It doesn’t take much more before Eridan grows tired of the stage they’re on and he reaches a hand up to the back of Karkat’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Karkat’s eyes go wide but he gives into the kiss wholeheartedly. His lips clumsily work over Eridan’s and their tongues meet with awkward inexperience. The kiss, which would be completely dissatisfying and maybe a bit of a turn off to anyone with more experience, gets both of them considerably more worked up than they were prepared for. As the kiss drags on their breathing intensifies and Eridan begins reaching for Karkat’s belt. Having never taken off someone else’s belt, Eridan fumbles and Karkat makes his impatience known, reaching down and opening it for his eager partner. Eridan quickly unfastens his pants and clumsily grabs for his bulge. Karkat’s writhing member assists the other troll, pushing its way out of the cloth prison as swiftly as it can manage. Karkat finally breaks from the kiss when his bulge wraps around Eridan’s hand, gasping and exclaiming profanities.

Eridan’s hips move involuntarily as his excitement rises, instincts beginning to take over. He uses his free hand to reach down and open his own pants, relieving himself of the now much-too-tight fabric. Karkat’s bulge is quickly getting slick, and he shifts uncomfortably.

Eridan pauses his activity and looks up, “Something wrong, Kar?”

Karkat shifts again and nods “It’s just uh... really... “

“Wet?”

Karkat nods again, just a tad sheepishly.

Eridan tugs at Karkat’s waistband and he sits up a little, letting Eridan pull his pants and underwear off, completely freeing him from the restrictive fabric. He grins as he takes in the new sights.

“Oh my god would you quit gawking? It’s like you’ve never seen a naked troll before.”

“Pff, like you have.” Eridan rolls his eyes but gives into Karkat’s wishes anyway, giving his hand back to the wanting, wiggling bulge.

Karkat leans his head back and moans, closing his eyes to focus more thoroughly on the sensation. He nearly chokes on his own breath when Eridan’s fingers graze over his nook and very experimentally push against the opening.

Quite pleased with the response he’s getting, Eridan decides to be a bit more experimental. He removes his fingers and leans down, giving a firm and thorough lick over Karkat’s nook.

Karkat lets out a loud whine and instinctively pushes his hips toward Eridan’s mouth, begging for more. He grips the arms of the chair he’s sitting in, claws digging into the plastic.

Eridan begins to work more diligently, pushing his tongue inside of Karkat and sucking whatever flesh his lips can get hold of. He disentangles his hand from Karkat’s bulge and grips his hips with both hands.

Hips rocking in time with the thrusts of Eridan’s tongue, Karkat begins drawing closer and closer to orgasm. His bulge searches for something else to engage with to push Karkat just that much closer, and it lands on Eridan’s horn, wrapping around the length of it and using it both for stimulation and as a bit of control over his head. 

Eridan moans as his horn is grabbed onto and he pulls a hand off of Karkat’s hip, reaching down to give his own bulge some much needed attention. The taste and scent of his partner is proving to be overwhelmingly intoxicating and he pays absolutely no mind to the fact that Karkat is getting dangerously close to making a mess of his hair.

Karkat’s eyes shoot open as he reaches the verge of release. His instinct is to keep going, but reason prevails. He puts a hand on Eridan’s head, pushing him away. “F-fuck, I... I can’t do this here, I need a... receptacle or something and... Fucking hell, we’re still in the main room! Get off of me!" Karkat flails somewhat and pushes his whole chair away from Eridan.

Eridan pulls off and gives his partner a sly grin. “I know - it’s kind of hot, isn’t it?”

“What? Fuck no it’s not!” He starts to pull his pants back up, stuffing his bulge in rather uncomfortably.

“Aww, come on, Kar... I’ve got a bucket in my sylladex, we can keep going right where we are.”

Karkat actually indulges the thought for a moment but ultimately shakes his head, surprised at himself for thinking about it that long. “Hell no, I’m going to my block right this fucking minute. You can come with me but there’s no way I’m staying out here.” He stands up.

Realizing this is a battle he can't win, Eridan follows him to his block, ambushing him with an intensely passionate but still clumsy kiss the moment the door is closed behind them.

Karkat shoves his own pants off first and then Eridan’s, not breaking the kiss.

Having grown only more eager, and running on pure instinct at this point, Eridan grips the back of Karkat’s thighs and lifts him up, bracing him against the door.

Without a moment’s hesitation Karkat wraps his arms around his partner’s neck, leaning into him and letting out a small and desperate whine of “Do it, Eridan, for god’s sake do it.”

Eridan’s bulge finds Karkat’s nook without any difficulty and presses inside, swiftly burying itself in the hot, wet, and extremely inviting flesh. He moans and grips Karkat’s thighs tightly.

Karkat shuts his eyes and lightly bites down into Eridan’s neck to keep himself from screaming - this place isn’t totally soundproof, after all. As Eridan begins to move inside of him his body relaxes, and his bulge gets exploratory again.

His bulge writhing and pumping inside of Karkat’s nook sends Eridan nearly into a frenzy. His body moves entirely on instinct and his eyes are blank save for the animalistic passion rising to the surface. His breath is heavy but he remains mostly quiet until he feels something tentatively pressing at the opening of his own nook.

Karkat’s bulge moves around the action going on with his nook and finds the dripping heat of Eridan’s. After a couple of experimental, shallow prods, it pushes inside, burying itself with as much need and urgency as Eridan’s had. Karkat’s teeth sink further into his partner’s shoulder while Eridan begins to cry out for him.

The intensity and speed of their encounter quickly overwhelms their virgin sensitivity, both of them drawing close to orgasm after hardly any time entwined with each other. Karkat grips Eridan tightly as his entire body tenses with the oncoming sensation, and Eridan feels far more liquid than his nook is designed to take flood into him, spilling out and dripping on the floor. The sudden over-fullness of his nook is incredible, and pushes him dramatically closer to his own release. He pulls his head back a bit to watch Karkat’s face as he rides out wave after wave of pleasure, the whole thing seeming more than Karkat was really prepared for. Exhausted and intensely satisfied, Eridan continues to work his bulge in his partner’s nook. 

It isn’t until Karkat’s orgasm has fully come to an end that Eridan feels his own imminent. Like Karkat, his whole body tenses, claws digging into Kar’s flesh and breath catching in his throat. He pumps his partner full of his own genetic material, thrusting as every surge of overwhelming pleasure washes over him. When his body has stilled and his material stops dripping out of him he finally releases his smaller partner, letting his feet back on the ground.

“Guess we forgot the bucket anyway.” He grins again, beginning to catch his breath.

“I blame you.” Karkat says as he begins to make his way to the ablution trap on unsteady legs.

“I take FULL responsibility.” Eridan follows.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This summary is almost as long as the epilogue.

"Sollux, you're embarrassing me!" Feferi giggles, walking just a few paces ahead of her matesprit.

"What? It's true, you have the cutest butt of any troll I've ever met."

"That doesn't mean you have to actually SAY that, and besides someone could hear you!"

"You wish someone would, huh?" Sollux teases her, but his grin quickly turns into a frown. He points towards Karkat's abandoned computer. "Uhh... what's that?"

"What's what?" Feferi looks to where Sollux is pointing and her jaw drops open as she pieces together the scene in front of her. "Uh... well.... that's Eridan's scarf, and two discarded and inside out shirts, both of which are long sleeved so..."

"Oh god, there's some drops of red by that chair." Sollux's voice is ripe with disgust.

"You don't think...?"

"I don't think anything. This never happened. No one should ever talk about it because it isn't even a real thing that ever actually happened." Sollux promptly turns around, heading back into the hallway.

"Right as usual, love." Feferi quickly follows him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you have anything to say! I love comments and will usually respond.


End file.
